


sacred

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sex, but also lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Honestly just some really fluffy, short smut. Boys in love bein' boys in love.





	sacred

**Author's Note:**

> god it's 3am and i wrote this completely outta nowhere. and apparently i can't even write smut without it being soft n mushy ahah, i hope you guys enjoy nonetheless! <3

Moments like this were sacred.

 

Sure , that was a weird thing to think in the midst of getting fucked. Nick would be the first to admit that, but he couldn't help it. Not with the man above him being so loving, so caring, practically _worshipping_ him.

 

"Look at me, baby,  _ look at me _ ." Griffin huffed breathlessly as his hips rolled against his lover's, a moan escaping the both of them.

 

Nick's eyes opened at the gentle command, and he shivered at the gaze that met his own. Despite the circumstance, it was so pure, so  _ freeing _ , the way Griffin looked at him. The way every inch of his expression practically screamed ' _ God, I'm so in love with you _ '.

 

"You're fuckin' beautiful," he eventually moaned, dipping down to kiss carefully at Nick's neck, receiving a series of small whines in return.

 

Griffin was sweet and gentle, yes - the kindest and most caring lover Nick has ever had. But that didn't take into account the moments Nick adored, the ones he thrived for, the ones mere seconds after the sweet-talking and the compliments.

 

The moments where Griffin would bite down a little harder, would take in a handful of Nick's hair, thrust a little more roughly, and ask how it felt. Nick obviously couldn't complain, though - he encouraged it. He gave Griffin the responses he was searching for, the responses that would drive them both to the edge and beyond; a loud ' _ God, yes _ ,' to each movement, a weak ' _ Feels  so fuckin'  perfect _ ,' accompanying every moan.

 

And when it was over, they were both in a state of pure bliss. Exhausted and with loving gazes, murmured words and sweet nothings, they'd fall asleep in one another's arms. They'd dream of the two of them, and all the moments they have to look forward to, all the memories they have yet to make, waiting on the horizon.

 

So really, Nick meant it, and no matter how hilarious Griffin thought it seemed when he said it aloud, he agreed. Moments like this were sacred.


End file.
